tinyvillageuncutfandomcom-20200214-history
Museum of Dinosaurs, Beasts and Chimera
Under Construction Welcome to the Museum of Dinosaurs, Beasts and Chimera. Here you will find exhibits showcasing all the assorted dinosaurs and other beasts from our beloved game, including those fanciful beasts known as chimera. The museum exhibits occupy four floors, one floor for each tier of animal. On the ground floor, you will find an exhibit for all the Tier 0 Beasts. On the first floor, you will find an exhibit for all the Tier 1 Beasts. On the second floor, you will find an exhibit for all the Tier 2 Beasts. On the third floor, you will find an exhibit for all the Tier 3 Beasts, including the Phoenix. Meet your Museum Tour Guide: Professor Albert OneStone Greetings, Tiny Bipeds! I'm Professor OneStone, prehistoric genius and the museum's lead curator. The Biome Diamond Each of the beasts will be presented in a unique Diorama, showing all stages of its life cycle and possibly other dinos as well. In addition, entire Tiers are neatly summarized using the Biome Diamond, a unique TV-Uncut construct. Our beasts and villagers inhabit a unique 2D world known as the World Diamond. Each beast is assigned one of the four possible Biomes: Air (top), Tundra (left), Forest (bottom) or Desert (right). The pattern shown above, is the unique Dino-Diamond-Diorama used in the Museum of Dinosaurs, Beasts and Chimera, and is called the Biome Diamond. The Biome Diamond enables us to offer beautiful dioramic presentations of the entire world of dinosaurs. Tier 0 Dino-Diamond-Diorama All five Tier 0 dinos, beasts and chimera are displayed in the Dino-Diamond-Diorama below. Each beast is shown in its adult stage although the transparent Ghost Mammoth (a chimera) is admittedly a little hard to see. Hey! It's a ghost, so give me a break! Tier 0 Dino-Diamond-Diorama The mammoth, stegosaurus, ankylosaurus and parasaurolophus will often be the first four dinos to visit a new village, as they are all available via the Random Egg Generator for just a few coins. The Ghost Mammoth however is a chimera, and is only available via Random Eggs at very special times such as last Halloween, when ghosts and spirits roamed our villages on mass! Specialized Exhibits In addition to the above massive dino-diorama, the museum has many smaller specialized exhibits featuring each dino in all stages of its life cycle as it struggles to grow, evade predators and hopefully reproduce. 'Exhibit: Ankylosaurus Diorama' Information about the Ankylosaurus 'Exhibit: Mammoth Diorama' Version 2: Information about the Mammoth Looks like Mama Mammoth is expecting another set of triplets! I sure hope she has spotted that vicious Pterodactylus circling above looking for any babies that have wandered too far from her protection. Do you think she can see it through that great mop of fur? Think I better fly on up there with my Antigravity Jet-Pack and scare it away. Be right back! 'Exhibit: Parasaurolophus Diorama' > > Coming soon. Underdevelopment. The diorama is only half finished. The idea is don't let your toddlers play with matches! Need to still set the tree-house on fire. Having trouble getting the graphic just right. Information about the Parasaurolophus Looks like the toddlers have set the tree-house on fire again! I'm afraid Rupert, with his limp hose, probably won't be much help in putting out this fire, but at least he tries! Thankfully daddy Parasaur will soon have this latest conflagration under control. 'Ground Floor of the Museum' A good place to start the tour is on the ground floor, where you will (eventually) find all the Tier 0 dinos as well as the prehistoric Mammoth and its ghost. Mammoth Diorama > > Coming soon